


Beastly Adventure

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find out about what the Beast of Gravity Falls has to hide.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea why, but I found out about the Beauty and the Beast AU and that Ford has been turned into his own journal.  
> So many possibilities with this I can't even [](http://sugarydeath.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Ford-626579589) 
> 
> I don't own these dorks --> Disney XD/Alex hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

“…just don’t touch the red journal…” The gruff voice of a man turned beast echoed throughout an expansive library, an excited but apprehensive voice agreeing before tall doors were slammed shut. The second voice, one belonging to a small child trapped in a castle that had once been the home of two brothers, muttered things joyously as they began to pull books from shelves.

There was one book that caught his eye, but the beast had forbidden him to touch it, and so for the first day it lay on its pedestal untouched. 

The second day was much like the first, the boy spending most of his time in the large room surrounded by countless books. He remarked in curiosity that many were handwritten, catalogued pages of the many bizarre creatures that could be found around the small town of Gravity Falls fascinating the child endlessly. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth day passed in the same way, and as before the journal remained untouched.

The seventh day was different, a second and louder young voice joining the first child while chattering about this and that.

“Oh look at the cool journal!” The voice belonged to a girl, who rushed over and almost picked the book up before the small boy stopped her with a grunt.

“Stan said not to touch it, and I don’t wanna upset him…” His voice was layered with fear as the girl scoffed, soft fingers curling around the spine of the book as she picked it up.

“Oh he’s not gonna hurt us! Come on, I know you wanna peek inside~” She sang, the boy biting his lip before with a grin the girl gently opened the book to see….nothing. “Laaaaame~”

“I wonder why Stan is so protective…” The boy thought aloud, eyes going wide when he noticed shapes beginning to appear on the blank page, he and his sister watching as they formed -elegant cursive only he knew how to read.

_”Hello? Who are you?”_

“OH MY GOD IT’S HAUNTED!” The girl shrieked, dropping the book before her brother could grab it, the boy quickly picking it up and opening the cover once more. “Dipper don’t touch it!”

“Shut up!” He hissed to his sister as the journal continued to be blank for a few more moments, words appearing in a shaky script rather than before.

_”Please don’t drop me, I can only comprehend pressure, and the stone floor is rather uncomfortable.”_

“Oh we’re so sorry!” Dipper apologized, nudging Mabel’s side with a frown.

“Yea, we are…?”

_”Stanford, but you can call me Ford.”_ The script was once again an elegant cursive, the twins sharing a grin as the words dissolved to be replaced by a new sentence. _”I never got your names.”_

“Oh, well my name is Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel.”

“I’m the better twin.” Mabel giggled as Dipper rolled his eyes, the two looking down at the journal to see what would be written next. 

_”Twins? How fascinating…”_ The words trailed off, the two glancing at each other with a confused look on their faces. _”May I enquire to why you are here exactly?”_

“Well…that’s a long story…” Mabel laughed nervously, whatever she was about to say next drowned out by the angry roar behind them. Dipper hugged the book close as Stan stood slightly crouched in the doorway, eyes flashing as they fixated on the book in the shaking boy’s arms.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE JOURNAL, YET YOU DISOBEYED ME.”

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I tried to stop M-Mabel…” Dipper squeaked as the hulking beast made his way over to the twins, reaching out with one clawed hand and motioning for the book. Dipper and Mabel shared a glance before he slowly and carefully placed the book in Stan’s hand, the beast snorting slightly as he slowly opened the cover.

“Did they hurt you?” His growl was soft and concerned, dark eyes watching as words formed onto the familiar pages.

_”Worry not, they were just curious Stanley. Why are there two children here anyways, did you kidnap them?!”_

“No…Ford it’s a long story…” Stan grumbled lightly, one claw brushing against the weathered parchment as a sign he was listening.

_”I would very much like to hear it.”_ There was a stern tone to the words, Dipper and Mabel glancing up at Stan who grunted and gently closed the book. He then sighed and gave the journal back to Dipper, who clutched it to his chest protectively as Stan motioned towards the door.

“Go to the dining room…and don’t drop him. Please.” The twins nodded and scurried off, leaving the beast to ponder what he would explain to the journal…to his brother who had been left in the library as to avoid his wrath. They were waiting patiently when Stan finally rejoined them, Stanford in the middle of describing one of the creatures he had seen in his days of being a human that brought a smile to Dipper’s lips. Dipper reminded Stan a lot of his brother in ways, the beast coughing awkwardly to get both Ford’s and Dipper’s attention.

_”Ah, Stanley! These children are such a joy, and there are interested in my research!”_ The cursive was in a larger font, conveying that Ford was quite excited to finally be able to tell someone else besides Stan and the staff who hadn’t shown much interest, about his passion for the bizarre. 

“Yea, I noticed.” He grumbled, Dipper and Mabel glancing at each other as Stan sat close enough where he could see the journal’s responses, but far enough where the twins were out of reach.

_”Ah, so am I to hear why these delightful little ones are here?”_

“You know that little town a few days journey from here? Gravity falls?” He watched as the journal responded by drawing the small town from what he could remember, the two kids watching with an awed gasp. “Well, some guy broke in and thought he could stay without paying for anything.”

_”Surely you let him do so? A journey such as that can take your strength away…Stanley you didn’t.”_ The words trailed off from cursive to small print, the beast rubbing the back of his hairy neck with an embarrassed look. _”What season is it?”_

“It’s wintertime now.” Dipper offered, the beast grunting as they waited for the next response.

_”Please continue, I feel that he did not get away.”_

“He couldn’t pay me anything…so I kept him here and told him he would stay until he could in my eyes. I didn’t expect the kids to show up, and next thing I know they said they would stay until their father could come back with some sort of payment….” Stan finished explaining, hoping in his rushed tone Ford missed some of what he had said.

The jumbled phrases appearing all over the two pages assured Stanley he had not.

_”And what, you are to care for them until their caretaker returns?! Stanley, what were you thinking?”_

“I just want to keep you and the others safe, that’s what I was thinking! That town would kill us all if they found out about this place!” Stanley nearly roared, the words quickly vanishing as the kids cowered in their chairs. 

“He…he’s not wrong.” Dipper spoke quietly, voice echoing a bit as Stan grumbled slightly. “Gideon would want all of this place for himself…and would make Mabel his queen…”

“Not like we’re gonna let them!” Mabel grumbled, arms crossed as she gave Stan a small grin. “You guys are awesome, even if you’re scary grumpy all the time…” Stan snorted in amusement, not expecting to hear her say such a thing as Dipper covered his face in embracement. 

“She’s right, if we can help keep this place safe then we will try our best.” Dipper agreed, having grown attached to some of the staff littered about the massive castle in the few weeks they had been there already.

“Why? I’m keeping you here.” Stan questioned, several question marks dotting the pages as Ford seemed equally confused.

“Because you’re lonely.” Mabel smiled, slowly inching closer to Stan who didn’t move away as he usually did, slightly shaking hand reaching out and gently taking one of Stan’s long fingers in hers. “We know what that’s like, and you all have always been so nice to us unlike other people.”

“Like Mabel said, you all are so nice even though we kind of had a rough start.” Dipper agreed, Stan looking at them before sighing with a slight grumble.

“You two gremlins are the oddest kids I’ve ever met…” The twins shared a grin as Stanley gently squeezed Mabel’s hand without Dipper noticing. 

_”I believe you may be able to do this after all Stanley.”_ The cursive appeared, followed by a small smile drawn in the corner that had Stanley grumble good-naturedly.  



	2. The End?

“KILL THEM ALL! WE’LL HAVE THIS CASTLE AS MY PLACE TO RULE, WITH MABEL BY MY SIDE!” Gideon’s excited screams echoed as the townsfolk busted the gate leading to the infamous castle open with a loud bang, the crowd swarming into the castle grounds lead by Gideon himself. He knew Mabel was inside along with the no-good brother of hers, and he was going to slay the beast and take her as his own, even if the enchanted people trying to run from the crowd would most likely die in the process. “And you’re gonna help me.” He whispered to the red journal in his hands, a wicked grin on his face as he flipped it open.  
  
 _”Leave them alone I beg of you!”_ The writing was shaky chicken-scratch, scribbles soon appearing when Gideon chuckled and ripped out one of the back pages, the paper turning to ink as it bled onto the floor between Gideon’s fingers.  
  
“I’m gonna take this place over, and yer brother is gonna die.” He laughed, pocketing the book as he and his cronies advanced into the castle, the enchanted citizens being captured one by one as they searched for the beast. The closer they got the more frantic Ford’s writing became every time Gideon opened the journal, ripping out pages until Ford told him where Stan most likely was hiding, unaware of anything else as he ascended deeper into the castle. By the time he came upon Stan hulking in his study, the journal only had a few pages left, the beast snarling when he watched a page turn to ink in Gideon’s hands.  
  
“You ready to die?” The white-haired boy asked, dropping the book to the floor as he revealed the weapon hidden under his cloak. Stan only stood still as Gideon attacked, the two quickly disappearing onto the balcony as they fought. Dipper and Mabel didn’t see Ford on the ground as they burst into the room minutes later, running towards the balcony with terrified cries as they heard Stan roar in agony. Then there was silence.  
  
Ford had no perception of this, only aware that he was lying open on the ground with the last few pages fluttering in the wind from the storm outside. He couldn’t recall where he was, or who he was exactly, only knowing that he seemed to be in some sort of room. He could faintly hear some sort of sound coming from outside, his muddled mind realizing someone was crying over something outside, yet for the life of him couldn’t fathom what the crying could be for. One page was tugged from the weathered bindings in the wind coming from the balcony, and Ford found himself now unable to recall what he had been thinking of before, the enchanted male barely recognizing the joyous shout from outside as the world suddenly went silent.  
  
“…ay? He isn’t…”  
  
“…ink everywhere, maybe…”  
  
“…uman again! But why isn’t…”  
  
“…ever wake? It’s been wee…”  
  
“…please wake up.”  
  
The first thing Ford was aware of, was the soft surface below him. Now this sensation rather stumped the male, as the only sensation he could recall was pressure and nothing else from the days of his being human. The fact that he felt this soft surface under him was rather confusing, Ford taking a breath as he tried to mull the thought over, train of thought crashing to a halt when he realized he had drawn breath. Books didn’t need to breathe, yet here he was taking another slow breath as if for the first time, lungs expanding and contracting to cycle air through his body. He…he was human. He was human again…he was human again! The more he concentrated, the more Ford could feel, like the cool breeze curling around his exposed face and arms, the satin sheets lying on top of the soft clothes he was sure belonged to Stan-  
  
Stanley…the name sounded familiar, but why? It brought feelings of joy, sadness and fear, but again Ford could not understand why he thought these things of his brother… Brother! Memories burst forward into his mind, the male watching behind closed eyelids as his childhood and subsequent 30 years trapped in the form of a journal play like they had just happened yesterday. They paused when he heard a door opening from in front of where he lay, someone walking over with a tray carrying something that most likely contained food from what Ford could smell. While Ford celebrated internally about being able to smell something for the first time in years he felt a small and smooth hand gently curl around one of his long fingers as if in comfort.  
  
“Hi Grunkle Ford…it’s Dipper again. I brought you some soup again, I know you probably are sick of it by now but it’s all we can do right now…” The voice was male, Ford thinking of whom it could belong to as he felt the surface he lie on dip down with the boy’s wait. He must be on a bed, the man thinking hard as he felt his head being cradled in the boys’ arm, a spoon being held to his lips. The warmth spread from the liquid as Ford felt his jaw be opened, the delicious liquid hitting his tongue almost overpowering Ford’s senses as he felt the food travel down his throat when he subconsciously swallowed. His head spun as the boy fed him another spoonful, senses this time almost ready as the taste was a bit dulled but none the less delicious. He was fed until the bowl was most likely empty, Dipper careful as he placed Ford’s head back onto the soft surface which he realized was a pillow. Wait, Dipper? Memories of the two excitable children that had come into his life began to come forth once again as the child took ahold of his finger once again.  
  
“I’ll be back later Grunkle Ford, I found a really cool book in the library yesterday, and I think you’d really like it…” Dipper trailed off, sighing quietly as he squeezed the digit tenderly. “I hope you wake up…we all miss you so much.”  
  
The desperation in Dipper’s voice cut through Ford like a knife into his recently-regained human heart, the man cursing his inability to speak as Dipper soon retreated from the room with the tray, leaving Ford alone again, though not for long. Some entered the room sometime later, Ford feeling joy when a hand just as big as his curled around the six-fingered hand almost tenderly.  
  
“Hey Sixer…” The gruff voice sent joy coursing through Ford’s mind, his brother sighing as he sat on the bed just like Dipper had done. “Just…checkin’ in I guess. The repairs to the castle are all done, and the people of Gravity Falls are learnin’ to accept us now…Your books are real popular, though Dipper is the only one I’ve seen who reads them over and over. Mabel, cute little…” Stan went silent when he felt something twitch in his hand, blue eyes going wide when he watched his brother’s hand curl around his slowly, as if moving his hand was something he was doing for the first time. “F-Ford?” He watched as his brother’s hand moved once again, just as slowly but the grip on his finger was just a little bit tighter.  
  
“Y-You’re finally awake! I…I thought you were never gonna…oh god.” Ford was confused as to why he felt wet spots on his hand, but realized Stanley was crying when he heard his brother’s breathing hitch. “I’m so sorry Ford…I should have listened to you, I shouldn’t have stolen from that witch…I almost lost you, almost killed everyone else because of me…I’m so sorry…” Stan couldn’t help the frustration spilling out, but he just wanted to tell Ford everything he had bottled up until the kids had begun to tear down the walls he had put up to hide his pain. He loved his brother, and his greed had almost resulted in his death, something that had been tearing Stanley up inside over the last several months Ford had been unconscious. He paused when he felt Ford grasp his hand once again, a broken smile crossing his lips as he felt a laugh of relief burst from between his lips, Ford almost jarred when Stan scooped him up into a gentle hug. “I’m just so happy you’re okay…”  
  
 _”I am to Stanley.”_ Ford thought happily, unaware a tear trailing down his cheek until he felt Stanley wipe it away.  
  
“We’re gonna help you through this Sixer…all of us.” Ford thought about who he could be talking to, feeling a bit sad as Stan got to his feet and walked away, Ford wishing he could call out to make him stop until he heard Stan bellow for Dipper and Mabel, quickly returning to Ford’s side. Stan felt guilty about leaving Ford as he watched his brother weakly squeeze his hand with his achingly familiar six-fingered hand, but smiled when Dipper and Mabel burst into the room.  
  
“What’s wrong Grunkle Stan?” Her voice was filled with concern, but that soon lifted when she saw her grunkle ford moving his hand being held by Stanley. “Is Grunkle Ford awake?!”  
  
“I think so kid.” He laughed, Mabel launching herself onto the bed as Dipper bounced nervously with a grin on his face.  
  
“Grunkle Ford! It’s been a long time since you went to sleep!” Mabel gushed, taking Ford’s free hand into hers as if holding glass. “Can you hear us?” Her grin grew even more when the large fingers curled around hers, her squeal of joy almost shattering his poor eardrums as she was right next to him.  
  
“Mabel! Remembered what dad said?” Dipper said quietly, Mabel shaking her head as she hugged Ford’s hand close to her. “He said grunkle Ford has to get used to things like hearing again, and screaming in his ear isn’t going to help.”  
  
“Opps…sorry grunkle Ford!” Mabel was still enthusiastic, but her voice was much lower as she kissed Ford’s index finger, which twitched at her touch. “I think he forgives me.”  
  
“I’m sure he does sweetheart.” Stan commented, Ford feeling Dipper join them on the bed and sit beside his brother, small hand wrapping around his extra digit. Ford couldn’t help but feel joy at the three people he held most dear around them, his lips slowly forming a small but unmistakable smile that had them all gasp.  
  
“Oh my gosh Grunkle Ford is smiling!” Mabel nearly squealed, bouncing slightly as she hugged Ford’s arm once more. Stan and Dipper both chuckled as the smile remained on Ford’s face until he drifted back into sleep. When he regained consciousness untold hours later Ford felt three warm bodies around him, the chirping of crickets and the slightly warm air settling above him comfortably marking it most likely as it being the middle of the night. Settled on top of his chest and stomach was a small figure, Ford guessing it to be Dipper from the light scent of cinnamon he had smelled earlier, the boy having wrapped his arm around Ford’s neck to stay close to his grunkle. The smaller figure on his left must be Mabel, the girl muttering about unicorns and her father with a slight hum of content, having burrowed against his side under his arm, which lay resting overtop the girl. To his right was Stanley, the familiar scent of wood and the roses his brother loved so washing over Ford as Stanley held all three close to him, chest slowly rising and falling as he slept on.  
  
Ford listened to the sounds around him for some time, eventually picking up that a fifth person was in the room, some parchment rustling as they read some sort of book. He struggled to think of who it could be, but had no answer as whomever it was seemed to be watching over the sleeping trio. Ford listened to them read for quite some time until he felt Mabel start to toss and turn, the person standing and going to Mabel’s side in what seemed an instant.  
  
“Hush little star, it’s alright.” The voice had a southern tint to it, hands gently moving Ford’s arm so they could pick up Mabel and presumably hold her close to them. “Daddy’s here now…”  
  
“Grunkle Ford…don’t leave grunkle Ford…we love you…” Mabel whimpered as she slept, the man Ford now knew as her father gently cooing to the girl until she woke.  
  
“He’s right here, safe and sound.” Mabel sniffled as she was placed down onto the bed, instantly hugging Ford’s arm a bit tightly.  
  
“I know…I just…I thought he was gone again.” She whimpered slightly, tears streaming down her face and onto Ford’s arm. “I don’t want him or grunkle Stan to ever leave…”  
  
“They won’t baby girl.” The man soothed, Mabel wiping at her eyes. “If anythin’, you two are gonna make sure that ain’t gonna happen.”  
  
“I guess…” Mabel giggled quietly, grinning lightly when Ford forced a small smile onto his face. “Hi grunkle Ford…sorry if I woke you.”  
  
“I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” The other man said gently, Mabel gently squeezing Ford’s hand. Ford’s smile remained, though he was frustrated he could give no other sign than a hand twitch or a smile. He had forgotten how his body worked, but as he thought he remembered he had eyes, slightly stumped but immediately wanted to try and open them. Having been a book for so long, Ford had forgotten what it was to be human, forgotten that once he could see the world around him rather than be limited to hearing and the feeling of pressure. Ford focused on his eyes, straining as he told his body to open them despite not quite remembering how to. At first nothing happened, but as he continued to concentrate Ford noticed a small sliver appear, the only thing he could see was nothing but whiteness. But he forced himself to continue, his eyes slowly but surely opening despite the assault of color overwhelming him. Once they were fully open tears began beading in his eyes as they experienced seeing for the first time in over 30 years, the room a mishmash of muddled colors as he tried to remember what colors and shapes were.  
  
‘Oh my gosh grunkle Ford!” Blinking slowly a few times Ford watched as the figure swimming into view came into focus. Wild brown hair greeted him first, framing a face that seemed to comprise of only a wide grin, a button nose and big blue eyes that were focused on a man she had come to love like family. “You can see me!”  
  
“Easy darlin’ he needs to adjust to things.” Ford blinked again as he looked to his left, a short bushy beard the first thing that greeted his eyes. The man was smiling slightly, brown eyes framed by small glasses that were slightly cracked and covered with soot. He was a bit short compared to Stanley (and himself he realized after remembering he was human once again) but seemed to have a spark for research he recognized once having himself years ago. Ford gave the man a weak smile, the man tipping his head in acknowledgement as Mabel woke her brother and Stanley by shaking them rather hard.  
  
“Mabel, let me sleep.” Dipper complained with a yawn, nuzzling his head back down into Ford’s chest with a whine.  
  
“But Grunkle Ford opened his eyes!” Ford would have jumped in surprise at the mop of brown hair that suddenly appeared in his field of view, curious blue eyes looking into his before a smile crossed the boy’s face. Dipper had a spark in his eyes that mirrored his long ago, his look one of a boy that had grown much in the past few months and loved where he was now, in a place that had started out as a prison and become his home over time. A second face came into view, one that Ford could call his own except for the more prominent chin and mischievous glint in the dark blue eyes he hadn’t seen in such a long time. Ford couldn’t help the tears that began to roll down his cheeks as Stanley moved Dipper from his spot, embracing Ford with his own tears that quickly dampened his shoulder.  
  
“Welcome back Sixer…” Ford smiled as Dipper and Mabel watched beside them with matching smiles, finally happy he could see the family he loved so much for the first time sitting around him with loving gazes.  
  
Ford closed his eyes and wept happily, thankful for the two little children that had given him and Stanley a new lease on life.


End file.
